Estávamos Beijando, Em Meus Sonhos
by Anita4
Summary: Serena quer dar o seu primeiro beijo, então algo inesperado acontece: ela começa a ler.


Notas Iniciais:

Sailor Moon não é minha, mais eu acho que para esta história eu só peguei os personagens. Os livros que aparecem talvez existam, mas como eu nunca os li eu não posso dizer que o que eu escrevi é verdade e eu sinto muito por uma história assim, mas eu tava pensando na minha cabeça e imaginei algo assim. A minha idéia é de ser uma história bem Kawaii, então... Bem, leiam para saber se ficou assim.

Estávamos Beijando, Em meus Sonhos

Você já beijou? Pois eu não... Tem gente que diz que não tem nada a ver esperar o homem ideal para dar o seu primeiro beijo, que o primeiro é só uma série de trapalhadas e encrencas. Outros dizem que o importante é o homem ser alguém experiente assim você aprende a beijar o melhor. Muitos dizem que é pra ser com alguém pouco experiente, pois aí suas trapalhadas podem ter um cúmplice. Pois eu quero beijar alguém bonito, simpático, paciente e que vá me entender.

Tenho quatro amigas e cada uma diz uma coisa, mas acho que pelo ao menos três concordam que eu não devo dizer que é o meu primeiro. Eu discordo, porque acho que ele pode descobrir de qualquer jeito, então elas dizem pra eu pegar alguém inexperiente, mas que garoto com mais de treze anos é inexperiente e bonito e simpático e paciente?

Eu acabo seguindo a minha outra amiga... Amy... Ela diz para esperar. Mas é óbvio que eu não sigo o resto do conselho que fala que enquanto isso o melhor é estudar. Não que não tente estudar, mas até a programação da tevê aberta de domingo me parece atraente que o estudo.

Outra coisa que eu gostaria do meu primeiro beijo é fosse com o Andrew. Um loiro simpático da faculdade e que trabalha meio-período numa loja de jogos. Sabe, mas agora que eu tenho quinze, começo a me desesperar.

-----------

-Ei, Serena, o quê aconteceu?-me pergunta o Andrew, vendo o meu milkshake ainda na metade.

-Nada, só estava pensando...

-Sério?-brinca ele, como sempre subjugando a minha inteligência.

-Você já beijou?-isso o pegou de surpresa, mas eu sabia que podia falar de tudo com ele.

-Sim, claro que sim...-dã! Esqueci que ele tem namorada.

-E quantos anos tinha quando deu o seu primeiro?

-Puxa... Você me pegou...-típico de um garoto... Ele não se importa.

-Tá...

-Mas por que quer saber dessas coisas? Ainda é nova demais para isso.

-Andrew... Eu tenho quinze anos.

-Sério? Puxa... É verdade... Você cresceu tão rápido...

-Andrew! Quantos anos achou que eu tinha?

-Uns doze ou onze talvez, sinto muito, Serena.

-Certo... Dessa vez passa.

-Obrigado. Bem, é isso que está te fazendo pensar tanto?

-É que até a Amy já deu o primeiro beijo dela... Menos eu.

-Que chato.-idéia!!! Talvez ele se ofereça!

-Mas por que não chama um garoto para um encontro, ele te beija sem saber.

-E acaba ficando sabendo e conta pra todo mundo... Eu não quero ser motivo de fofoca entre os garotos.

-Você complica muito as coisas... Parece um amigo meu.

-Ele ainda não beijou?-idéia dois!!! Talvez seja a minha alma gêmea!

-Não! Não é isso... É que eu o arranjo um monte garotas perfeitas e ele simplesmente acha um defeito qualquer e complica as coisas...-a luz em cima da minha cabeça queimou.

-Ah...

-Ele é o mais popular da faculdade, mas não que ele seja metido, só é exigente demais... Não entende que eu não to procurando a senhora perfeição e sim uma diversão para uma noite apenas.

-Que chato... Ele é bonito?

-As garotas o acham o mais bonito... Mas você não iria se interessar.

-Por que não? Seria sem ele saber. E você mesmo disse que somos parecidos.

-Tenho certeza de que o odiaria.

-Então por que fez propagando dele?

-Eu só estava me desabafando.

-Tem certeza de que eu não me interessaria?

-Absoluta.

-Então eu já estou indo... Tchau.

-Até logo, Serena.

E saio de lá com uma idéia. Descobrir quem era e tentar conhecer-lo, Andrew não pode bancar o sabe-tudo nos meus assuntos pessoais assim dessa forma. Mas seria difícil.

De raiva, eu chuto um poste, mas a dor é imensa que dou um pulo para trás e bato em algo. Estou pronta para me desculpar quando...

-Tenha mais cuidado, Cabecinha de Vento.-era a pessoa que eu mais odeio em todo o planeta.

-Então não apareça de repente do nada, seu idiota!

-Você é muito atrapalhada, e o quê está fazendo por aí? Não tem nada para fazer?

-Você me chamou de folgada?

-Não. Folgado é quem não faz nada. Você é outro caso. Não faz o que devia.

-Melhor!

-Te chamei de preguiçosa. Devia estar passando tempo em algum lugar mais recreativo que não fosse uma sala de jogos. Na biblioteca ou em casa estudando, já que não tem namorado.-por que ele sempre tinha que tocar na ferida?

-E você nunca está acompanhado até onde lembro.

-Quem me dera isso fosse verdade e além do mais acabei de sair da biblioteca, Cabecinha de Vento.

-Meu nome é Se-re-na Tsu-ki-no.

-Ca-be-ci-nha de Ven-to.

-Você é um chato!

-E você uma preguiçosa atrapalhada. Agora eu tenho que ir, pois não quero gastar o tempo que você vai usar na biblioteca.

-Eu não vou lá!

-Devia tentar se comportar mais como uma moça, ou nunca conseguirá ninguém.

-E na biblioteca eu vou encontrar alguém além de um monte de espinhento com um óculos fundo-de-garrafa e aparelho freio-de-burro?

-Acho que um monte de Universitários, até o Andrew vai lá...-opa! Os mais velhos vão à bibliotecas? E se eu me comportar como uma garota madura talvez Andrew me note melhor... E se Andrew vai lá e tem um monte de garotas nerds eu vou ser a mais bonita... Ótimo!

-Obrigada, Darien!-e se saí correndo para a biblioteca, apesar de eu ter errado o caminho eu encontrei.

Biblioteca Municipal de Tóquio

Eu estava perto de dar o meu primeiro beijo! Eu sabia disso! Eu sentia isso! E seria com um homem bonito, simpático, paciente e ainda por cima mais velho.

Fiz o cadastro e fui procurar um livro. Comecei procurando nos clássicos.

-Pássaros Feridos... Eu já vi o filme. E o Vento Levou... Também. Epa!- e logo vi uma placa ali perto dos livros infantis. Infanto-Juvenis. Isso me ajudaria a começar, depois eu saía desfilando com algum... Talvez um que o Darien tenha lido, aí eu aproveito para me fazer de culta na frente dele também. E Andrew vai reconhecer o livro e como o Darien é inteligente ele vai saber que é um livro para cultos.

Cheguei perto dos infanto-juvenis e reparei que tinha uma prateleira especial com livros de auto-ajuda para o mesmo público.

-O Guia dos Curiosos... Nossa! Tem de um monte de coisa... Sexo, Menstruação, Beijo. É esse que eu quero ler! Ahn... Coisas que toda a Garota Deve Saber? Deve ser legal, vou levar esses dois.-eu não podia acreditar que poderia ter um livro que poderia me ajudar!

Registrei a retirada do livro e recebi o prazo de uma semana para a devolução. Pouco tempo... De qualquer forma eu fui embora para casa, doida para ler.

-----------

Depois de um banho quente, eu peguei o Guia dos Curiosos: Beijo e comecei a ler desde o início. Lá falava mil e uma coisas sobre como beijar porque e os perigos e mitos do beijo. Também tinha a história. Li tudo bem rápido até.

Então fui jantar, o tempo tinha passado rápido e ao invés de dormir eu comecei a ler Coisas que Toda Garota Deve Saber. Mas logo dormi e sonhei com uma escola que ensinava a beijar e aí eu fui beijar alguém que era a minha prova final. E quando o beijo acabou eu abri os olhos e vi uns olhos azuis muito bonitos, mas foi a única coisa que vi, pois acordei com o despertador.

Peguei minha pasta e coloquei o livro nela junto com o meu material. Mas a aula não me deu nem um tempo e eu tinha que ler. Estava curiosa. Também levei o que eu já tinha lido para reler. Levaria para o parque depois das aulas e os leria com sossego.

No meio da aula de inglês eu acabei lembrando do sonho e daqueles olhos azuis... Não eram do Andrew, eu sabia, mas então de quem eram. Devia ser um homem muito bonito... Seria uma premonição? Ou seria assim o cara que eu queria beijar?

Tentei buscar mais detalhes. Sabia que ele era um tanto mais alto eu, por causa do jeito que estava o rosto. Tinha a pele bem cara... Não via o cabelo... Mas os olhos eram maravilhosos! Hipnotizadores... Sentia que eu estava deixando escapar algum detalhe... Talvez o sonho só quisesse me dizer que não era para eu beijar o Andrew. Mas que foi bom, foi muito bom! Eu queria mais!!!

-Serena!!!-acordei com um grito da professora Mônica.

------------

Depois das aulas fui direto para o parque, sentei em um banco em um lugar bem distante que eu tinha encontrado, que era bem calmo e agradável. Peguei novamente o Guia dos Curiosos e reli refletindo e memorizando os truques e tentando fazer uma figura mental de cada tipo de beijo descrito ali. Mas nenhum deles se parecia com o do sonho...

E este sonho de novo na minha cabeça... Por que eu só penso nele? É claro que não existe esse beijo porque ele é o beijo sonho, aquele que só é dado quando há uma só pessoa e uma imaginação alta e com olhos azuis.

Acho que tinha novos quesitos para o meu primeiro beijo... Um homem experiente e mais velho, paciente, simpático e inteligente, alto e de olhos azuis nem claros e nem escuros... Acho que daqui a pouco só vai existir uma pessoa nesta Terra e esta pessoa deve morar em um lugar bem longe Alemanha, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, França... Bem longe... Do outro lado mundo...

-Estou delirando ou a Cabecinha de Vento está lendo?-aquele apelido!!! Ele ainda ousou me interromper!

-E daí?

-Só fiquei assustado, coisas assim só acontecem uma vez na vida... Podia se miragem.

-Não me interessa o quê pensa.

-Mas você resolveu seguir o MEU conselho... Talvez me interesse sim.

-Continua não me interessando, Darien. Até você pode acertar alguma vez.

-Hahahahahahahaha. E sobre o quê é o livro?-opa! Se ele descobre vai saber de cara que eu nunca beijei... Escondi o livro como se irritada.

-Não sei!-então ele senta do meu lado e parece se desinteressar.

-Espero que seja um bom.-diz ele olhando o horizonte. Por um minuto ele até poderia parecer muito bonito. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em contraste com a camisa branca que ele usava. Azuis? Nunca nem tinha notado que eram azuis.

-E o quê você faz aqui?

-Era a minha próxima pergunta para você.-disse ele voltando o rosto para mim, assim eu pude contemplar seu rosto. Seus olhos não estavam tão frios como de costume, talvez por que eu não tenha jogado nada nele, nem topado com ele, nem nada assim.

-Mas eu a fiz primeiro.

-Por isso eu vou te dar a resposta primeiro, mas depois é você.

-Então diga imediatamente. Era pra encontrar com alguma garota, é?

-Não eu vim ler o MEU livro. Agora é a sua vez...

-Eu também.

-Mas por que logo aqui, é um lugar bem afastado não é?

-Eu o encontrei e o achei bonito e tranqüilo. Qual é o seu livro?

-Este aqui.-disse me mostrando um livro um tanto grosso comparado ao meu.

-A Odisséia? Já ouvi este nome em algum lugar, acho que em um filme...

-Sim... Fizeram uma adaptação pro cinema, mas só vou ver quando eu terminar o livro.-disse ele abrindo o livro seguindo por um marcador e começando a ler. Num gesto igual eu abri o meu livro que tinha escondido atrás de mim, mas marquei o lugar com o dedo. E comecei a ler.

Ainda não conseguia saber qual beijo tinha sido o do meu sonho, mas tinha que estar ali... Em algum lugar... De repente senti um calor no meu corpo que me deu um arrepio. Logo notei que Darien tinha se aproximado mais. Como era bom! Espere! Não podia ser bom!!! Ele era o meu pior inimigo! Mas era! Era muito bom! Arrepios percorriam o meu corpo e eu senti uma estranha onda de felicidade. O vento soprou e trouxe as minhas narinas o cheiro de sua leve colônia masculina e me fez sonhar um pouco. Mas por que eu estava me sentindo tão estranha? E por que ele se aproximou...

Então me viro e vejo que seus olhos não estão mais focalizados no livro e sim... Não! Não em mim... Não exatamente em mim! No meu livro... O maldito tinha lido parte do que eu lia também e agora que ele notara que eu percebera isso, (que confusão...) bem, ele fazia uma careta.

-O Guia dos Curiosos? Por que está lendo isso, Cabecinha de Vento?-perguntou ele, continuando com uma careta de nojo, parecia.

-Porque eu quero e você não tem nada com isso.-falei enquanto fechava o livro e o escondia novamente nas minhas costas.

-Não vale a pena... Você sabe muito bem que isso de explicar beijo não tem nada a ver com a vida real. Cada um beijo do seu jeito e um livro qualquer não tem nada com isso.-ele parecia um tanto irritado, mas calculava cada palavra, estava diferente. Normalmente ele falaria de forma mais descontraída sem pensar em nada.

-Cada um pensa o que quer. E se você tem algo contra não é problema meu!-aquilo já estava me irritando, sem contar que ele já devia ter concluído o meu motivo.

-Por quê está perdendo seu tempo?-ou talvez não...

-Não te interessa! Por quê você fica se metendo no que não é chamada, Darien?

-Acho que...-ele estava hesitando...Problemas! Era um alerta total para a minha mente e corpo.-Que você... Só está curiosa, não é?

Eu me repetia para não perguntar o porquê da conclusão, afinal eu já sabia a resposta, mas ter certeza seria pior. Mas tinha uma voz baixinha, bem lá no fundo, que me pedia para seguir e receber a resposta de propósito. E a voz começava a crescer e de repente sem pensar depois de um pequeno silêncio eu...

-Por que?-saiu, simplesmente saiu e tudo o que eu queria era ter um controle e voltar para gravar por cima.

-Porque talvez nunca tenha beijado, seria típico de uma garota da sua idade... Ou se já beijou este livro é apenas uma futilidade... Fútil... Não é algo que eu acho que você seja, Cabecinha de Vento.-havia confiança agora na voz dele e talvez até uma esperança, ele parecia acreditar em mim...

-Tendo beijado ou não, o quê é que você tem com isso?

-Você gostaria de saber como é, não é?-ele não respondeu, tinha intenção d outra coisa, mas eu sabia que eu tinha respondido, talvez corretamente, pois vi um brilho nos olhos dele...

-Talvez... Mas isso ainda não é da sua conta... Você também não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

-Eu tenho um amigo, sabe? Ele se chama Andrew e sei que já gostou dele... Talvez ele te ajudasse.

-Ele tem namorada...-não! Eu não queria que fosse com Andrew... Ele não tinha olhos azuis. Mas eu não queria que fosse com ele? O quê tava dando em mim?

-Ela entenderia...-talvez pareça que isso fosse um sinal verde para mim, mas isso não mudou a minha opinião, Andrew não tinha aqueles olhos azuis...

-Eu não quero o Andrew... Qualquer um menos ele... Na verdade eu tenho um ideal, sabe? Ele tem que

-----Darien-----

Se eu já beijei? É claro, lógico e evidente! E muitas garotas! Comecei aos doze anos, com uma garota mais velha. Ela descobriu que eu era caidinho por ela e me chamou pra ficar, pois ia me ensinar a beijar.

Depois disso eu parei de gostar dela, acho que no meio do beijo... Aí vieram outras, as outras... Depois no colegial eu passei a namorar, não pra valer... Aí entrei na faculdade onde tudo era fácil e superficial.

Meu melhor amigo é um tanto mais solto que eu, na verdade bem mais e foi quem mais me levou pro mau caminho, assim dizendo. O mais interessante é que ele já está namorando a Rita há um tempão. Um ano acho.

A Rita? Ela é mais velha que Andrew. Todos dizem que ela é parecidíssima comigo. Eu concordo. Gosta de ler, é reservada e detesta barulho no ouvido. Diria que ela domou o Andrew. São muito opostos, mas algo eles têm em comum, uma extrema persistência no que fazem. Mas Rita é mais ainda.

O pessoal falava que eu ia acabar roubando-a do Andrew, mas quem nos conhecia sabia que não era verdade. Nós dois sempre nos equilibramos, por isso nunca fizemos nada de errado, mas também não deixamos de viver. Um oposto atrai o outro... É o mesmo dele com ela. Sempre achei isso legal.

E eu? Depois do colegial, me tornei muito popular. Muitas garotas fazem fila para sair comigo até hoje. Andrew nunca me deixa recusar, mas ainda tenho o direito de escolher, não que me importe muito. Na verdade eu procuro por aquela. Bem, procurava, pois sei que já encontrei. Foi quando uma prova de Matemática bateu na minha cabeça. Sempre adorei Matemática, mas de repente eu resolvi amar a matéria.

Se eu a vi de novo? Claro! Acontece que um dia eu contei para Andrew dessa garota e ele me disse que era como uma irmãzinha para ele. Serena Tsukino... Coelho da Lua, acho. Loira, com duas marias-chiquinhas enormes de cada lado, começadas com duas bolas parecidas com almôndegas. E linda! Olhos azuis e rosto redondo. Ela tinha catorze, mas sei que já fez quinze. Sempre alegre e acompanhada de amigas, é raro ela estar sozinha. E também é um pouco desleixada, de 100 ela tirou 30 naquela prova.

Quantos anos eu tenho? 19. Ela é muito nova... É o que sempre me repito e por isso gosto de cuidar dela. Dizer para não comer muito, se comportar e estudar é uma das coisas mais freqüentes que faço, mas é para o bem dela! Eu juro!

Minha narração? Bem acontece que um dia eu estava conversando com Andrew, uma grande novidade, não? E o sino do lugar tocou anunciando mais uma pessoa. Eu sabia que não era qualquer uma, sempre sei. Dá um aperto no coração e tudo o que vejo são aquelas marias-chiquinhas quase arrastando no chão e esse dia não era exceção. Também estava acompanhada de mais duas amigas. Uma alta e sei que é muito forte, seu nome era Lita, acho e a outra é uma loira que usa um laço vermelho na cabeça, Mina.

As três logo vieram no balcão, não era segredo para mim que Serena e essa Lita tinham uma queda pelo meu amigo, então já vieram me ignorando, ou até me atropelando.

-Olá Andrew!-falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a terceira ficava dando risadinhas.

-Olá meninas!

Oi, Darien.-falou Mina, a primeira a me perceber lá.

-Olá para as duas e para Cabecinha de Vento. Vieram gastar mais inteligência nas máquinas?-disse enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, dando um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

-Não!-disse Serena, com um belo sorriso, quase que de vitória.

-Viemos chamar o Andrew para ir ao cinema ver um filme de ação.-disse Lita.

-Como eu gostaria de ir, mas hoje a noite eu tenho que sair com a Rita, minha namorada.-de primeira vi a decepção de Lita e senti-me vencedor em cima do Coelhinho, minha Usako. Mas então vi o rostinho dela. Senti muita pena.

-Puxa... Vamos ter que ir sozinhas então, meninas.-disse Mina, tentando levantar o astral das outras.

Naquela hora a minha Usako abriu um enorme sorriso e concordou, virando para sair. Tentei fazer algo, mas sabia que me convidar a aborreceria, a garota me odiava, então só tentei ficar quieto.

Quando a porta se fechou novamente senti uma pregada na minha cabeça, me virei para Andrew que estava com uma cara péssima!

-O quê eu fiz?

-Devia ter ido com elas! Seria a sua chance!

-Ah tá! E Serena ficaria muuuito feliz... E quê encontro é esse?

-Eu inventei pra você pegar a dica. Serena tem mil motivos para ficar alegre. Você é bonitão e o mais popular da faculdade.

-Andrew... Usako não se importa com isso.- e era verdade, ela só queria o Andrew... Ou talvez qualquer um menos eu. Mas ele nunca se dera conta.

-Eu sei, aquela garota é especial, não é?-disse ele, um tanto orgulhoso.

-Andrew.

-Quê?

-Não está ajudando.

-Desculpa.

Ontem mesmo eu estava chegando na loja de jogos, como normalmente faço só para poder vê-la e a vi. Não como queria. Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu a via assim, triste. E chutou um poste.

Sim, parecia decidida e com raiva. Pulou pra trás e topou comigo, para variar só um pouco. De bom humor por vê-la falei dando risada em tom gozador:

-Tenha mais cuidado, Cabecinha de Vento.-este era o apelido que dei a Usako para que ela ouvisse, mas ela o odiava!

-Então não apareça de repente do nada, seu idiota!-idiota era o meu apelido. Ela estava profundamente irritada. Como ficava bonita assim!

-Você é muito atrapalhada, e o quê está fazendo por aí? Não tem nada para fazer?-sempre é assim, andando por aí, nunca estudando para melhorar suas notas...

-Você me chamou de folgada?-opa! Dessa vez ela se irritou pra valer, mas por quê ela não entende que é o só o meu jeito com ela?

-Não. Folgado é quem não faz nada. Você é outro caso. Não faz o que devia.-disse tentando consertar.

-Melhor!-e funcionou, mas não iria deixar a conversar morrer assim.

-Te chamei de preguiçosa. Devia estar passando tempo em algum lugar mais recreativo que não fosse uma sala de jogos. Na biblioteca ou em casa estudando, já que não tem namorado.-falei.

E enquanto a conversa rolava, eu acabei realmente convencendo-a de ir à biblioteca usando o argumento de Andrew ir lá, o quê é verdade, já que ele vai lá me chamar pra sair. Mas o plano era o de vê-la com mais freqüência.

-Obrigada Darien!-disse ela enquanto saía em direção da biblioteca, senti-me feliz! Tinha sido bem-sucedido, finalmente.

Quando cheguei no Andrew e me sentei eu tinha olhos sonhadores, desfrutando dos tempos em que eu poderia aconselhá-la sobre livros e lhe mostrando os romances em que dois inimigos se tornavam namorados eternos! Devia ter um monte desses no infanto-juvenil, eu tinha certeza... Mas no momento não conseguia lembrar de nenhum!

-Darien. Darien!!-falou meu amigo, ou gritou? Sei lá! A voz tava um tanto distante, é tudo o que sei.

-O quê foi?-respondi balançando a minha cabeça.

-Eu tava falando com a Serena hoje, melhor, agora mesmo e...

-E o quê?-perguntei vendo a hesitação, será que Andrew a tinha aborrecido de novo? Algo com Rita?

-Ela tava assim mesmo, pensativa.

-E mais o quê? Ela disse o porquê?

-Não exatamente.-ele estava mentindo, ela devia ter contado tudo! Podia ter sido algum garoto, se fosse eu quebraria os ossos dele! Ele tinha um motivo...

-Conta então o quê foi.

-Bem, é que eu acho que...-ele hesitou, de repente sua expressão parecia de alguém lembrando algo.-Ela já tem quinze não é? Eu fiquei impressionado! Esses jovens crescem rápido hoje em dia, não?

Ele sempre a chamou de criancinha e nunca lembra a idade dele, eu já o tinha dito a ele, mas ele esquece... Mas por que ele teria precisado da idade dela? Talvez ela tenha dito algo que uma garotinha não diria... Quinze anos é uma idade de namorar, beijar, sair com muitos garotos, começa r a beber e... Não! Espero que nenhum garoto tenha se engraçado com ela!!! Ela é minha e de mais ninguém, essa é a verdade!

-Darien! Por que tá tão aborrecido?-perguntou Andrew me vendo vagar mais uma vez.

-Desculpa, mas o que é que você acha?

-Que ela quer um namorado... É a sua chance, cara!-disse Andrew alegre.-Dei até umas dicas a ela, falando de um amigo meu que combinaria com ela, eu te descrevi.-ele estava orgulhoso.

-Você fez o quê!? Andrew, você não falou nada de mim, falou?

-Claro que não... Mas falei sobre você. Ela se interessou. Por que não armamos um encontro às cegas?

-Não! Mas ela gostou de mim? Sério? Então eu tenho chances!!!-eu estava alegre! Daí eu não consegui prestar atenção a mais nada.

Fiquei por lá mais um pouco, pensando nas minhas estratégias de livro, sem prestar atenção no que Andrew me dizia. Aí fui pra casa, procurar material antigo escolar, talvez em literatura do ginásio eu tenha lido algum livro assim.

-----------

No dia seguinte notei logo que Serena não apareceria na loja de jogos, pois ela tava sempre lá no mesmo horário, mesmo que pegasse detenção. Além do mais, algo me dizia tal coisa. Lá no coração eu sabia.

Peguei meu livro e fui para o parque lê-lo, na esperança de esquecer esse sonho estranho que tive hoje à noite, no qual eu a beijava, de forma inocente, era verdade, mas era muito real, mais real que qualquer sonho, que não fosse pesadelo, que eu já tivesse tido.

Fui por uma trilha já conhecida minha, tinha descoberto esse lugar há algum tempo. E fui indo observando tudo, tentando não deixar a mente desocupada.

O sonho tinha sido com ela, eu sabia, mas só dava para ver seus olhos azuis...

Talvez eu estivesse pensando tanto nela que agora eu a imaginava lendo um livro, bem no lugar onde eu estou indo. Não, era ela mesma! Mas não parecia ler o livro, parecia sonhar com as palavras... E ela estava linda com aquela expressão! Belíssima!

Não pude ficar calado...

-Estou delirando ou a Cabecinha de Vento está lendo?-perguntei, assustando-lhe.

-E daí?-ela estava perturbada...

-Só fiquei assustado, coisas assim só acontecem uma vez na vida... Podia se miragem.

-Não me interessa o quê pensa.

-Mas você resolveu seguir o MEU conselho... Talvez me interesse sim.

-Continua não me interessando, Darien. Até você pode acertar alguma vez.

Tentei descobrir que livro era, mas ela escondeu. Tivemos uma conversa mais calma do que o normal então peguei meu livro e fingi lê-lo, sabia que ela faria o mesmo.

Dito e feito! Ela o estava lendo quando me virei e vi o título, era um daqueles livros fúteis para garotas fúteis ou sonhadoras. Comecei a ler trechos, falava sobre tipos de beijo... Será que Serena tinha um namorado ou estava ficando com um garoto e queria se aperfeiçoar? Ou ela queria saber como era? Que fosse o segundo!

Então ela notou.

-O Guia dos Curiosos? Por que está lendo isso, Cabecinha de Vento?-fiz uma careta de nojo, nunca suportei livros assim.

-Porque eu quero e você não tem nada com isso.-a resposta não me disse nada...

-Não vale a pena... Você sabe muito bem que isso de explicar beijo não tem nada a ver com a vida real. Cada um beijo do seu jeito e um livro qualquer não tem nada com isso.-falei enquanto imaginava como era beijá-la. E ao mesmo tempo em tom de sermão.

-Cada um pensa o que quer. E se você tem algo contra não é problema meu!-ela estava na defensiva, tinha algo pessoal naquilo tudo. Era melhor eu cavar mais fundo.

-Por quê está perdendo seu tempo?-talvez eu já soubesse a resposta, talvez ela nunca tivesse beijado e que fosse assim!

-Não te interessa! Por quê você fica se metendo no que não é chamado, Darien?

-Acho que...-hesitei, ia ter que contar a minha opinião agora, não iria implicar iria bem devagar com ela.- Que você... Só está curiosa, não é?

-Por que?-ela tinha continuado, então isso era um sinal verde pra mim.

-Porque talvez nunca tenha beijado, seria típico de uma garota da sua idade... Ou se já beijou este livro é apenas uma futilidade... Fútil... Não é algo que eu acho que você seja, Cabecinha de Vento.-e tudo o que eu me repetia era que ela nunca tivesse beijado, já tinha tido uma idéia e talvez aquele sonho tenha sido até uma previsão!!!

-Tendo beijado ou não, o quê é que você tem com isso?

-Você gostaria de saber como é, não é?-era a minha jogada, mas primeiro falaria do Andrew.

-Talvez... Mas isso ainda não é da sua conta... Você também não poderia fazer nada a respeito.-ela tava ajudando!

-Eu tenho um amigo, sabe? Ele se chama Andrew e sei que já gostou dele... Talvez ele te ajudasse.

-Ele tem namorada...-bela cortada, Usako!

-Ela entenderia...-insisti para que não houvesse desculpas.

-Eu não quero o Andrew... Qualquer um menos ele... Na verdade eu tenho um ideal, sabe? Ele tem que...-e ela hesitou. Senti quando ela sentiu que tinha ido muito longe. Não ia prosseguir sem um empurrão.

-Conte.-e eu dei meu maior sorriso amigão.

-Ele tem que ser simpático e inteligente e...

-------------

-Eu não quero o Andrew... Qualquer um menos ele... Na verdade eu tenho um ideal, sabe? Ele tem que...-eu não podia mais falar, tinha caído na tocaia dele, mas porque ele estava fazendo isso?

-Conte.-disse ele com um belo sorriso o que fez seus olhos azuis brilharem.

-Ele tem que ser simpático e inteligente e...-Darien era inteligente não era e estava sendo simpático, tenho que tomar cuidado com as palavras.-Paciente e mais velho, mais maduro, melhor dizendo.-nisso eu parei! Os olhos de Darien pareciam crescer e aquele azul me enfeitiçava... De repente me notei descrevendo o próprio, talvez ele até pensasse que eu tinha uma queda por ele.

-Continue, Serena...-disse ele tranqüila e docemente.

-Eu não posso...-falei numa voz de choro, de repente eu lembrei que no sonho tinha sobrancelha... E então o cabelo do garoto era escuro... Como os de Darien. Não podia ser ele! Mas era só um sonho... Ou talvez não... Talvez eu realmente gostasse do Darien, do jeito como ele estava sempre lá me observando e me avisando dos meus defeitos, de como eu sempre iria encontrá-lo quando estava triste e de como ele me aconselhava às vezes.

-Eu juro que não conto para ninguém.

-O problema é que... Você é o problema...

-Por que?

-Porque você... Porque eu notei que você é ele... O garoto com quem sonhei.-disse segurando o choro.

-Sonhou?

-Que eu estava...

-Beijando?-como ele sabia?

-É...

-Você também... Eu sonhei com você essa noite, Cabecinha.

-Você que ser o meu primeiro, Darien?

-Quê? Ahn... Bem... Não tem problema por mim.

-Então me beija.

Fechei os olhos e me guiei pelo calor dele e a colônia dele. Cada vez mais forte, então senti sua mão segurando o meu rosto e logo depois seus lábios tocando os meus, como se temerosos de algo. Algo em mim veio subindo em forma de calafrios ou choques. E logo senti seu corpo se aproximando e sua boca forçando para que a minha se abrisse. Mais choques e calafrios senti quando sua língua entrou em minha boca. E assim ficamos por algum tempo até que sem ar rompemos o beijo.

Abri os olhos para olhar nos olhos dele e lá eu vi uma chama... Talvez fosse...

-Cabecinha de Vento...-ele me chamou enquanto colocava a sua boca em meu ouvido, sussurrando ternamente.-Eu te amo...

-Darien...-falei num tom quase inaudível, pela primeira vez um menino realmente me dizia essas palavras. Lágrimas rolaram pela minha face.

-Quer namorar comigo, Cabecinha?

-Com uma condição.

-Qual?-disse ele me olhando nos olhos.

-Que pare com esse apelido.

-Posso então te chamar de Usako?

-Coelhinho? É... Acho que combina comigo... Eu aceito então!-disse abraçando-o em seguida.

-Eu te amo, Usako.

-Eu também... Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer amanhã.-disse ela com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

-----Darien------

Isso foi no dia seguinte e eu estava nervoso... Só Usako para me meter em uma enrascada dessas. Será que eu sairia vivo dessa? Então eu bati na porta. Usako foi quem atendeu e ela estava linda!

-Entra. Está na sala, venha ver.

Entrei meio temeroso, mas tentei relaxar quando notei a mão dela segurando a minha, também estava gelada. Ri para mim mesmo.

-É sua primeira vez, não?-perguntei. Não era a minha, já o tinha feito outras vezes, mas pela primeira vez eu amava a garota.

-Sim... Espero que não doa muito...

-Com as meninas é mais difícil... A vida dum garoto é muito mais fácil, não é?

-Sem dúvidas... Chegamos.-então eu vi aquele sofá no meio da sala. Numa mesinha perto tinha aperitivos como docinhos... Ela tinha preparado tudo... Era a minha vez agora. Entrei soltando a respiração e-

-É um prazer senhor, meu nome é Darien.

Pelo ao menos eu sobrevivi.

FIM.

Anita, 08/02/2002

Notas da Autora:

Meu segundo fic de Sailor Moon!!! Espero que tenham gostado! Quero me desculpar pelo uso da expressão Usako, mas não pude resistir! Ela significa pequeno Coelho e vem do nome original da Serena que é Usagui. Este fic era para ser bem curto, mas acabei alongando ele com os pontos de vista do Darien. E quanto ao título eu acabei tirando de uma música da Megumi Hayashibara de título Touch and Go, muito linda. Digam o que acharam!!! Se têm idéias, comentários, críticas criativas ou coisas assim, seu e-mail será bem-vindo na minha caixa vou estar esperando hein?

Agradecimentos: Ao pessoal do Fórum, ao Wlad e à Fabíola por me hospedarem, e a um bando de gente sem o qual não estaria aqui, mas principalmente ao site First Love fics de onde eu tirei a idéia.


End file.
